Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery case, and more particularly, to a battery case which accommodates at least one battery cell.
Description of the Related Technology
As portable electronic devices become smaller and lighter, many studies have recently been conducted to develop secondary batteries used as driving power sources of the portable electronic devices. Since secondary batteries are rechargeable, they are more economical than primary batteries. In addition, secondary batteries can be small in size and large in capacity. They also have high operating voltages and a high energy density per unit weight. Due to these advantages, the secondary batteries are widely used in high tech electronic device fields.
Generally, it is difficult to use only one battery cell as the only power source for an electronic device such as a personal computer, a cellular phone, an electric vehicle, an electric tool or similar electronic devices. Therefore, the power source employed in such devices typically includes a battery module formed by connecting multiple battery cells in series and/or parallel in order to obtain the desired voltage and capacity.
In the standard secondary batteries, the serial and/or parallel connection of the plurality of battery cells is performed through welding using connection tabs. In addition, a protective circuit module (PCM) such as a charging/discharging control circuit and/or a protection circuit can be connected to the battery module. At least one battery module having the PCM connected thereto is accommodated in an external case, thereby forming a battery pack.